Nothing's Set In Stone
by thealphasmate
Summary: It's only hours before the third task when Harry wakes up in a cold sweat. The pain physical and emotional. And Harry's the only one standing in between a life or death situation for a fellow champion. Will destiny take its course?


**Now, I never thought I would get back into the Harry Potter fanfic world, but somehow I managed to find myself here. I decided to step out of my small comfort zone and expand my writing horizon. Thus meaning this is my official, I deserve a medal, first slash couple fiction. I'm not sure if it'll remain a oneshot or not. If I get enough reviews and enough brainstorming, it could turn into something else. Yes, this is about Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. It's technically AU, but you'll see why later. Okay, so don't bash or flame me, cause this is my first attempt. I thought it was great, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from J.K Rowling's book series. Kay? And I do not own the excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire either. Enough said. On with the ficiton.**

**Nothing's Set In Stone**

* * *

_  
Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open._

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."_

_A swishing noise and second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!" _

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

Harry groaned loudly and rolled in his bed. The young raven haired boy sweated bullets as he clung to his comforter and sheets. The pain and fear overtook his whole body. Shakes convulsed through him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, searing hot. With a jolt of energy Harry launched upright in his bed, only to find himself safely nestled in the Boys' Gryffindor Dormitory.

It appeared that the dormitory had long since been cleared out by the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Harry sat alone in the room, drenched in sweat, plagued by fear. Harry closed his eyes for a second to try and clear his mind. Taking a deep breath he reopened his eyes, finding himself alive, but he was still alone. Harry looked outside one of the dormitory windows. The sun was shining and many of Hogwarts' students were on the grounds enjoying their Saturday afternoon.

Harry remained calm and took a brisk shower, washing away his excretions and some of his fear. Still unrelieved and restless, Harry put on his daily wear of jeans and a tee-shirt, he headed outside to the grounds. There was a oak tree that stood tall, secluded from most of the population of students, near the lake. Shoving his hands into his rough pockets, Harry trudged down near the lake to think. He hoped sincerely that he could clear out his head and rationally explain the dream.

The dark brown bark of the tree was rugged beneath Harry's shirt. The leaves swung rhythmically in the light breeze. Birds chirped and their were fish skittering on waves in the lake. There was just too much commotion, even in the smallest ways, that distracted Harry. He groaned and then heaved a sigh, leaning back against the welcoming tree, while wondering what he was to do.

There was only three hours until the last task and Harry was confronted with a horrible nightmare of Cedric dying. Not just dying, but at the hands of some unknown person. Harry's gut twisted into tight knots of worry. Harry tried vainly to remember his dream while fighting the feeling of sickness. In his mind, short scenes flashed before his eyes, he remembered the dream.

_Harry and Cedric entered a maze of some sort. There was a short scream. Harry encountered a skrewt, a sphinx and a massive spider like Aragog. Cedric was attacked by Krum. Harry and Cedric touched the cup. A graveyard. Cedric was killed with the most powerful unforgivable curse, the killing curse._

A small breeze ruffled Harry's hair. Normally such a breeze would help Harry relax and feel rejuvenated, but he felt no such reaction. Harry rocked a bit and clanged his head against the rough skin of the tree.

_What if it was all just a dream?, _he wondered, _What if I just dreamed this all up? It was just a nightmare. Cedric isn't going to die._

Then suddenly Harry realized why he was worrying. He was worried not for his future, but Cedric's. The Hufflepuff Prefect, Quidditch captain, beloved son, and fellow student. The boy who had helped Harry through the second task. He didn't need to repay Harry for telling him about the dragons, but he did, because he cared to help Harry. Cedric was always kind and helpful to others, even if it was unnecessary. The pain Harry felt was getting worse, not pain from his scar, but pain from his heart.

Harry had been so spaced out he hadn't even realized that there was company with him.

"Harry?" A low voice asked gently.

Harry snapped out of his trance and froze up; he knew that voice. Cedric was hunkered down smiling at Harry kindly. _Oh no_, Harry felt sick again.

"I'm guessing you wanted a bit of fresh air before the Third Task to, eh?" Cedric asked coolly as he stood and put his hands into his pockets. He looked into the sky. As an afterthought he added," It's getting late, almost time for the Third Task really."

"I- what time is it Cedric?" Harry wasn't sure he really wanted to know since Cedric had stated the Third Task was approaching.

"It's nearly six o'clock. Only half an hour 'til show time." Cedric smiled again.

"Oh…y-yeah. It'll be quite the show." Harry shivered compulsively at the thought of Cedric's body being brought into a rejoicing crowd.

"Harry, are…you alright?" The genuine concern in the older boy's voice made Harry's heart twinge.

"I'm fine, really, now that you ask." The white lie seemed to work as the Hufflepuff boy simply smiled back.

"Harry, look, I've been meaning to tell you something. I--" Cedric trailed off. Professor McGonagall was bustling down the grassy area towards the boys.

"Boys, boys!" She said as she clapped her hands, "The task is starting earlier than expected. The sun is setting and the Third Task is set to commence. Come along."

Cedric extended an arm to help Harry up. Harry gratefully took his hand and followed alongside his fellow champion as they walked. _This is our last walk_, Harry thought mortified, _He doesn't even know. I should tell him, right? This dream may not even happen though. _Harry was becoming more uncomfortable. He felt dizzy. His lungs felt ready to burst; he felt he couldn't breath properly.

The sky went from a pure azure to a pale red-pink. Lofty gray clouds filled the sky from above, casting a shadow on what little light was left around Hogwarts, filling Harry's mind with anxiousness. Dumbledore's voice boomed over the makeshift stadium that had spectators sit one hundred and eighty degrees in front of the maze. Students and fans alike jeered, cheered and whistled for the four champions. Fleur looked apprehensive. Viktor's face was set to a look of indifference. Harry bit on his lip. Cedric shifted back and fourth. Dumbledore finished his directions and opening speech and the cannon was fired.

The two Hogwarts champions set off into the maze of hidden dangers and treasure.

After battling with the monstrous skrewt, Harry heard a scream of fright. Immediately Harry began to panic. Adrenaline coursed through his body. Harry ran through the hedgerows until he came upon Cedric who was writhing on the ground.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry blasted Krum and sent up red sparks.

"I owe you one, Harry." Cedric gave another genuine smile before the parted.

The encounter Harry had with the Sphinx made him grimace since the Third Task was going as his dream had, but the final outcome was unknown. Apprehension poured into Harry and he even had begun to perspire. The giant spider attacked him not long after, but with a little aid from his hero, Cedric, they were free.

Standing only but twenty feet from Cedric, gleaming against darkening sky like a celestial body, was the Triwizard Cup.

"Go on and take it," Harry said as he used a hedge to steady himself, "you saved me, again. You've earned the glory and fame Ced."

"I don't want it Harry, I was trying to tell you before, I don't want eternal glory. I want to finish this tournament safe and sound. I really want to be close to you Harry." Cedric retorted, his tone downed from a light scolding to a gentle whisper. Cedric stood waiting.

"Together then." Harry finally responded, smiling.

Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to help steady the injured fourth year. They reached the cup and stared at it for a moment.

"One…two…three!" Harry exclaimed as they both touched the cup.

An invisible hook and line gripped Harry's naval and yanked him upward. Cedric was holding onto Harry and the cup tightly. Suddenly, firm ground was beneath them, they let go of the cup and it rolled a little bit away.

"Are you alright Harry?" Cedric kneeled next to the smaller boy. Harry sat up, then with Cedric's help stood up. After balancing himself completely, Cedric left Harry's side to look around, leaving Harry alone.

"Wait, Cedric, come back!" Harry hissed, "Please, I need you to." Cedric turned to walk to Harry.

Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

Harry jumped up and threw himself in front of Cedric's body.

A swishing noise and second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry closed his eyes. A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids. Harry heard a massive explosion. Harry opened his eyes to see a tomb stone half blown up. Harry whipped around to see Cedric was still quite alive; his mouth was agape. Harry grabbed the Hufflepuff's hand in his own, clinging tight.

"_Accio_ cup!" Harry bellowed. Cedric caught the cup in his free hand.

The hook and line sensation was back and the two boys were lifted off their feet away from the grave yard. The last thing Harry heard was a scream of rage. After what seemed an eternity the Hogwarts champions hit earthy floor again, landing in front of the crowd in the makeshift stadium. Harry was laying on top of Cedric, still holding his hand tightly, scared to death.

"You're alive." Harry whispered.

"We both are." Cedric smiled.

Before the boys could smile or say another word, Madam Pomfrey immediately removed them and placed them in the medical tent. Dumbledore was busy giving the schools a speech, which announced that Hogwarts had won the Triwizard tournament and that the two champions would be honored and rewarded. A loud applause erupted from the stadium and it rang out in the dark night.

Inside the tent sat Cedric on one bed and Harry on another. Madam Pomfrey finished cleaning up The Boy Who Lived and shuffled out of the tent to let them relax.

"Harry, I wanted to say thank you. For what you did, it was selfless and heroic and I…" He trailed off and noticed Harry looking at him intently.

"How exactly-- I mean, why didn't we die?" Cedric asked, still quite confused as to how they survived the killing curse. Especially since Harry had now avoided it twice without a scratch.

"It was the same thing that protected me when I was just a baby. Something my mother used to express for me." Harry replied.

"Which was what?" Cedric inquired. He was intrigued as to what secret magic Harry knew and possessed. Harry smiled.

Softly he said, "It was love." Cedric had finally connected Harry's words together and reached over the small distance. Cedric intertwined his fingers with Harry's and smiled softly. Using what strength he could muster Cedric leaned over the gap to place a soft kiss on the fourth year's lips.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Cedric announced before lying back in his bed, still holding Harry's hand.

* * *


End file.
